


Love Isn't Just For Humans

by Buttergriffin332



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean sees Castiel's wings, M/M, Profound Bond, Weakening grace, Wolf vs Hellhound fight, wing!kink, wolf!Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5114441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttergriffin332/pseuds/Buttergriffin332
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Castiel uses a special angel power and his vessel is stolen, Dean and Sam must help him get it back. But Castiel and Dean also have to accept the new feeling they gain for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love Isn't Just For Humans ch. Prolong

**Author's Note:**

> This story is my very first Supernatural story. I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> For anyone who feels up to it, could someone make a cover picture for this? Once more detail comes in of course, I don't want you to draw something and it not match the story. But yeah, if anyone wants to, can you make me a cover picture for this please? Thanks. :)

**Prolong**  
Dean kicked open the glass doors with a pant, running inside, holding Castiel in his arms. The blood on his stomach just kept coming, it wouldn't stop! Dean looked into Castiel's eyes, the were fuzzy and almost completely closed.  
  
"Come one Cass, stay with me here bud." He begged. A whimper from him was a reply. A lady veterinarian ran up to them, a worried expression on her face.  
  
"What happened?" She asked, looking at the wond on Castiel's stomach that was still oozing out blood.  
  
"I was attacked, he tried to protect me." The Winchester quickly explained.  
  
_'Dean.'_  Castiel spoke to him through his mind. He sounded hurt, scared, and in pain. His voice sound strained. His black wings were pressed to his back, tightly against his grey fur, whining.  
  
"We're going to have to get him to an E.R." The woman said, taking Castiel from Dean. "Stay here for further questions." She added. The lady wore her brown hair in a ponytail and had teal eyes. She wore the normal vet clothing, along with a name tag Dean didn't care to pay any attention to, only worrying about his angel.  
  
"Cass!" Dean called out to him before he was gone, away from his sight.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet the prolong has all you SOOO confused right now! Well I hope it gets you interested in the story. And like I said, if you would like to, make me a cover picture for this. Okay, now that that's been said, let's get on with the chapter :)

Dean and Sam Winchester sat in the bunker, reading over their lore books, trying to find out something about the demon and angel tablets. They were missing and needed to be found, even if they couldn't read them, now that Kevin's gone, they still needed to protect them.  
  
Even though the tablets were missing, things were looking up. Metatron was in prison, heaven was back in order, and the some angels have been restored. Heaven's power is slowly making its way to the angels, returning their powers and grace.   
  
They haven't heard from Castiel for a while, still running for the angels that have yet to be restored. He had helped fix heaven, but some angels still blamed him for what happen and are still after his head. The Winchesters have been worried about him for a while, and began to wonder if he was dead.  
  
The silence between Sam and Dean broke when Dean's cell phone began to ring. The eldest Winchester placed his book on the table and picked up his phone that rested on the table and checked the contacts. His eyebrows furrowed when he read the name.  
  
"Who is it?" Sam asked when he saw Dean's expression change.  
  
"It's Cass." He said and flipped the top up. "Cass?" He answered.  
  
 _''Hello, Dean.''_ Castiel answered.  
  
"That's it? We haven't heard from you and weeks and you just answer with 'hello'?" Dean asked, clearly ticked.  
  
 _''I can tell you're upset.''_  Trench coat wearing man said.  
  
"Yeah, Cass. Sam and I have been worried about you, man." Dean said his eyes slightly wide.  
  
 _''Where are you?''_  The caller asked.  
  
"At the bunker." Dean responded. Then the line went dead and the annoying hum played. Dean pulled the phone away and looked at it confused.  
  
"He hang up?" Sam asked.  
  
"Yeah." Dean said tossing his phone onto the table with a sigh.  
  
"We no longer need to speak over a phone." A new voice said. The Winchesters jumped and saw Cass standing beside the both of them with a smile.  
  
"Cass?" Sam said, not believing what he was looking at.  
  
"Y-yes." Cass said, confused why Sam was confused.  
  
"How did you get here?" Dean asked and stood up.  
  
"I flew." Cass said with a smile. "Heaven has managed to find its way to me." Castiel explained. Sam and Dean looked towards each other holding the same amazed expression then turned back to the re-made angel.  
  
"That's great Cass. Got your wings and mojo back." The green eyed human said placed a hand on his shoulder with a smile.  
  
"Yes. The feeling of having my grace restored....... it's unexplainable." Castiel said looking down while he spoke. He looked back up to Dean with a smile.  
  
"It's awesome to have you back Cass." Sam said.  
  
"It's good to be back." Castiel said with a nod. Dean removed his hand with a sigh and sat back down in his chair.  
  
"You managed to get better back in time. We can't find anything on the tablets." Dean said slamming the book he was looking in shut.  
  
"Oh, I know where the tablets are." Castiel said. Dean and Sam's heads snapped towards him.  
  
"You knew were the tablets were and you're just now telling us?" Sam questions.  
  
"No, I just found out. Once my grace was restored, I was able to pinpoint where the angel tablet is. And I'm quite positive Crowley has the demon tablet." Castiel corrected.  
  
"Are you serious? Well come one, lets go." Sam said standing up, followed by Dean.  
  
"There's one flaw." Castiel said raising both his hands as if a way to say 'stop and sit back down.'  
  
"What, what do you mean?" Dean asked. The angel sighed.  
  
"I went there before I called, the tablet is guarded by demons. It seems Crowley has found the tablet as well and is trying to get to it." The blue eyed angel explained.   
  
"Awesome, I've been craving to kill some demons." Dean said stretching.  
  
"Dean even with the three of us, the odds of getting the tablet are 1000 to 1." Castiel said, trying to convince Dean what he was getting into.  
  
"When has that ever stopped us, Cass?" Dean asked with a 'really' tone and walked past the angel to grab his stuff, Sam following. Castiel sighed.  
  
"You two I will never learn to understand." Cass mumbled to himself.  
  
After about 10 to 15 minutes the Winchesters were ready and equipped with their demon killing blade, demon killing angel, salt, holy water, and attitude. Castiel looked to the two boys.  
  
"Ready?" Castiel asked.  
  
"Let's get going." Sam said. Cass brought his hands up to the boy's foreheads.  
  
"Bend your knees." Dean quickly said before the three disappeared.


	3. Chapter 2

The three arrived a few blocks away from a, guess what, an abandoned warehouse. They were standing behind some bushes, watching about seven demons stand there. They have taken on more demons than that before, but who knows how many can be inside.  
  
"Tell me again how you plan on getting the angel tablet with only one demon killing knife." Castiel said, with no hope, what's so ever, in his voice.  
  
"Alright Cass, I get it. I didn't think there would be that many." Dean responded, trying to come up with a plan, but nothing seemed to work.  
  
"What point of, Crowley knows where the angel tablet is, do you not understand?" Castiel asked.  
  
"He's got a point, Dean." Sam said, siding with the angel.  
  
"Shut up before I shove your ass towards them." Dean threatened. Then something clicked in Cass' mind.  
  
"That's not a bad idea." He said lowly.  
  
"What!?" Sam said. "Cass, I can't take on seven demons."  
  
"You won't, no one is. Not now hopefully." Castiel said, dropping his angel blade into his hand, raising it to eye level to inspect it.  
  
"Cass, what are you thinking of doing?" Dean questioned. Castiel looked away from the weapon in his hands to Dean.  
  
"I'll distract them while you sneak in and get the tablet." Castiel said.  
  
"Woah, woah woah. Cass, you can't take on seven demons!" Dean said, getting worried about the angel.  
  
"I won't." Cass smirked. "I'll play a game." Sam and Dean gave him a questioning look.   
  
"Cass, you're not really the 'fun' type." Sam said.  
  
"Certain angels, such as myself, can be given a special ability to morph into the animal we are chosen for, which represents us." Castiel explained. "We have fought some angels like this such as Uriel and Zachariah, along with Anna." Castiel explained.

  
"What is it, like a post of power, like uh, super saiyan?" Sam asked.  
  
"What is super saiyan?" The angel asked, tilting his head.  
  
"Forget it, it's just a boost in power." Sam quickly explained. Castiel gave a small nod.  
  
"Yes-"  
  
"Then how come junkless and baldy didn't use their so called power animal?" Dean asked, using the nicknames he gave the dick angels.  
  
"It leaves the vessel unguarded." The winged soldier said.  
  
"Unguarded?" Dean repeated. Castiel nodded. "Care to elaborate?" Dean said with a slightly annoyed tone.  
  
"The angel's grace, leaves the vessel. The vessel itself can not change, but the grace does. It's a powerful attack, but is a risky move as well, for if the vessel is damaged the angel is forever stuck in that form until, if possible, the vessel is restored." Said the angel of the Lord.  
  
"Okay well, we'll watch over your, vessel." Sam said.  
  
"No. You two must get inside so you can get to the tablet before Crowley does. Don't worry about me." Castiel said.  
  
"Cass, I can't just not worry about you. At least tel me you got a plan." Dean said staring into the angel's blue eyes.  
  
"I have have everything planned, trust me, Dean." Castiel said. Dean stared into Cass' eyes and nodded. Sam sighed and nodded as well.  
  
"Well, get powered up." Dean said. Cass looked at the blade in his hands again.  
  
"Close your eyes." Cass said. Dean rolled his but closed them, along with Sam. At first nothing happened, but even with their eyes closed they could make out a bright light shining. The brothers brought up their arms to cover their eyes better. After a couple seconds of holding their arms their a thumps was heard and the light was gone.  
  
 _'Open your eyes.'_ Castiel said to the two. The Winchesters hesitantly opened their eyes. 'Castiel' lay on the ground lifeless. And a gray wolf stood in front of him. Pure white teeth and claws, a nice smoky gray like fur and a big tuft of black fur, along with the pure blue eyes that belonged to Cass.  
  
"Cass?" Sam questioned. The wolf tilted its head to the side.  
  
 _'Yes?'_ The voice asked the both.  
  
"Is that you?" Dean asked crouching down, just below his black wings.  
  
 _'Yes. Now we must hurry, I'm sure the demons saw the light.'_ Castiel said. The wolf turned its head to the demons with a stern look on its face.  
  
"What do we do about....... you?" Sam asked staring down at the empty vessel.  
  
 _'Don't worry about it.'_ Cass said.  _'Once the demons are away from the entrance, you get inside. I'll keep them busy."_ Castiel said walking to the demons.  
  
"Cass!" Dean yelled but remembered the demons. "Cass!" He whisper yelled.  
  
Castiel continued to walk towards the demons. Their eyes were focused on other things until he came into view. They stared at him weirdly. Castiel sat down and tilted his head at the demons. One of the demons pulled out a knife. Cass tilted his head further, then snapped it back to normal and stood up to walk up to a demon.  
  
The possessed human stood their as the quadruped approached it. Cass looked up at the human before lunging towards the demon, biting at the neck and sinking his teeth, while snapping it, killing the demon inside. He snapped his head up to to see the other six demons realizing what happened.  
  
"Hello Castiel." A female demon said. Castiel growled in reply and took off running, being followed by five of the demons.  
  
Sam and Dean watched it go down from the bush. They didn't expect that to work, but it did, so why complain. The two brothers jumped out from the bushes and rushed to kill the last demon. Sam got slung by the demon, being sent flying to the ground, and while it was distracted, Dean came up and stabbed the man the demon was possessing, in the back.   
  
The demon gasped then fall off the blade lifeless. Sam and Dean started searching the streets for their angel friend. Dean began to get worried about him. Six demons took off, and can't take them all on his own.  
  
"Dean, we gotta go!" Sam said opening the door that enters the building. Dean turned to face him.  
  
"Okay." Dean said and followed his brother inside.   
 **~~~~~**  
Castiel kept running, that's all he could do at the moment until Sam and Dean locate the tablet. His wolf tongue hanging out as he ran, panting as well. Three demons were following him, the other three split up to find a way to cut him off.  
  
Castiel continued to run, not daring to look back. He couldn't fight off that many demons by himself, he may be a badass, but not that much of one. A couple minutes ago he managed to swipe one across the leg with claw. The demon started to limp, since Cass' teeth and claws are made with his angel blade.  
  
Castiel stopped in his tracks when the other three demons ran in front of him. He turned to run back, but the other three were there too, he was trapped. Castiel looked back and forth between the demons. His rear hit a tree and he watched the demons close in on him.  
  
"Oh Castiel, did you really think it was going to be that easy. Wasn't smart to leave your vessel in the open like that." A girl demon said. Castiel wore his normal emotionless face, though in the inside he was terrified as hell, he may have just made a mistake by not letting Sam and Dean hide his vessel like they wanted to.  
  
"Crowley has been wanting to tear you apart for a while." Another demon said and walked up to him. Castiel growled and lunged, his teeth latched onto his neck and claws stabbing through the chest. The demon staticed dead, five more demons left.  
  
Castiel pulled away only to get slung back, hitting the tree behind him. With a whimper he shakily stood up to earn a kick in the chest and fell back down.  
 **~~~~~  
** Sam and Dean had killed a few more demons while they made their way through the building. They could really use Cass at the moment, they had no idea where this damn tablet would be. Cass helped find it last time because he could sense the wardings on the chest it was inside. But Cass was stalling for them this time, they didn't know where to start.  
  
"If I was an angel tablet where would I be?" Dean asked himself out loud.  
  
"With the angels." Sam mumbled. Dean glared but kept walking close to the wall.  
  
"Dammit Cass, where are you?" Dean said, checking the corner before moving.  
  
"He's trying to buy us time, Dean." Sam said, holding the demon blade close, keeping a tight grip on it.  
  
"You think I don't know that? That nerdy angel is always getting himself in danger, and for what? He's going to get himself killed." Dean whispered before shooting a demon from a distance with a devil's trap bullet. Sam came in after and stabbed the possessed human in the chest. He pulled out the blade.  
  
"He's died before, and he's back again. He only does it to protects us and to do his job." Sam said, standing beside Dean as they walked.  
  
"Yeah and look where it gets him." Dean sighed out and stopped. On the left was a closed door with a enochian symbol on it. "Okay then." Dean said. Sam and Dean stood side by side and both lifted their legs and kicked the door down. The walked in to see five demons by a table, the angel tablet on it, and one of the demons holding Castiel by his neck. He looked tired and beaten.  
  
"Winchesters. It's been a while." A female demon said, she was the one holding Cass. Dean and Sam placed their weapons down slowly, holding their hands up.  
  
"Alright look, you got us. Just leave him alone." Dean said standing up.  
  
"Who, him?" The demon asked and shook Cass for a moment, gaining a low growl mixed with a whimper. "I don't think so." She said with a smug grin. "Thanks for coming by the way. Crowley needed some new chew toys." The demon said, now making dog jokes because of Cass.  
  
"You already found the tablet." Sam said, with a 'well shit' face.  
  
"Oh yeah. all we had to do was get your little attack dog to track it down, and all three of you would fall right into plan." The demon said. She picked up the tablet and inspected it. "Sadly, the reader may be dead, but keeping it out of your hands is better than nothing." She said.  
  
"Well what's the point. Even if we have the tablet, we can't read it. If none of us can use it, what's the whole point in having it?" Dean questioned as he slowly pulled out the angel blade Cass lended him.  
  
"Because I know what the tablet can do. It'll restore every angel that's still human. The less angel we have on the planet the better." Castiel gasped then growled. He twisted his head and yanked himself from the demon's grasp. He started snarling and jumped for the tablet. His teeth cut the demon and she withdrew her hands. Castiel managed to kicked Sam and Dean's weapons towards them. The other demons starting for Cass.    
  
Castiel turned and ran for Sam and Dean. Once his paws touched their feet they were inside the bunker.  
  
"What the hell?" Dean said when he noticed where they were. "Cass, what the heck man?" Dean said. Castiel placed the tablet, that was in his mouth, onto the table.  
  
 _'What?'_  He questioned.  
  
"You forgot something." Dean said with a 'duh' tone.  
  
"Cass, you forgot your vessel." Sam said. Castiel's ears went down along with his head.  
  
 _'I should have listened to you.'_ Castiel said.   
  
"The demons took your vessel didn't they?" Dean asked. Cass nodded. Dean sighed "Dammit Cass." He said and sat down. Sam did as well, Cass just stood with his head and ears down, staring at the floor.  
  
"We gotta find a way to get it back." said Dean.  
  
"Dean, we don't even know where it could be. And for all we know it's in Hell now or something." Sam said.  
  
"Wait a minute, Cass. When we were looking for Raphael you said and angel and its vessel are linked right?  Since its you vessel can't you do some weird angel mojo to track it down?" Dean asked.  
  
 _'I'm afraid I can't. The vessel and the angel may be linked yes, but the demons may have it locked down. For all we know it's a trap, they know that I need my vessel, and if damage is taken too it, it won't heal.'_  Castiel explained.  
  
"So what you're saying is-  
  
 _'I'm stuck like this.'_  Cass finished for Sam. Dean sighed. Castiel finally sat down.   
  
"What do we do with you then?" Dean asked.   
  
 _'I don't know. I don't want to become a burden to you.'_ Cass said.  
  
"Cass it's okay. We'll take care of you." Dean said. Castiel looked up at Dean.  
  
 _'Dean, I don't want to cause a problem.'_  
  
"Cass he's right. You can stay here until you get your meat suit back." Sam said.  
  
 _'You'll do that?'_  Cass said.  
  
"Look Cass, you're all we got. Bobby's dead, Jo and Ellen dead. Kevin's gone. You're all we have." Dean said. "You're family, and we aren't letting you die so easily." Dean finished. If Cass could he would have smiled by that.  
  
 _'Thank you, Dean.'_


	4. Chapter 3

"No problem Cass." Dean said with a small smile.  
  
"Dean, did you happen to know where he's going to sleep?" Sam asked him.  
  
_'I'm an angel Sam, I don't need sleep.'_  
  
"Yeah but, didn't you say that if your vessel is damaged or something you can't go back into it until it's fixed. Wouldn't you burn out your grace if you don't rest?"   
  
"That actually makes sense." Dean agreed.  
  
_'I, suppose that's possible.'_  Castiel thought.  
  
"Alright. Well you watch over Dean anyways so you can sleep in his room."  
  
"Wait what!"   
  
"It's not like he isn't doing anything different from what he usually does." Sam said.  
  
"Yeah, but it's still weird!"  
  
"Dean if it'll make uncomfortable, I'll sleep out here." Cass said, not wanting to be the cause of an argument.  
  
"No Cass it's fine just-." Dean sighed. "Forget it." He said and left to get a beer. Castiel turned his head to watch him.   
  
"Well.." Sam said and picked up the tablet. "I'm going to use the decoder Charlie made and try to see if it'll work with this." Sam said and left for the library. Dean waved him off as he rooted thought the fridge for a beer. Castiel walked over to him to peer into the fridge.  
  
_'Dean, I fear you're out.'_  Castiel said to him. There was only smoothies and a pie in the fridge, no beer.  
  
"Really Castiel. I hadn't noticed." Dean said and pulled away to close the door. "Off to the store it is then." He said and picked up the keys. "You want to come?" He asked.  
  
_'I have no problem with this.'_  The wolf said and followed Dean outside.  
~~~~~  
The two walked out to the Impala, or 'Baby' as Dean calls her. Castiel walked beside the Winchester as he swung the keys in between his fingers. Cass walked to the other side of the car and waited for Dean to open the back seat, but Dean didn't open the back seat, he opened the front.  
  
Castiel tilted his head. Dean wouldn't let him in the front seat anymore. At least that's what he remembered.   
  
"Get in before I change my mind." Dean said. Cass stood up and hopped in the front seat and sat down. Dean closed the door and walked to the driver side, slipping inside as well and started the car. The engine roared to life and the loud purring began.  
  
Dean turned to look at Cass. "We're stopping at a pet store." Dean said and put the car into drive and hit the gas pedal, making the vehicle move.  
  
_'Why?'_  The winged wolf asked.  
  
"You're right. If you walked into a store everyone would freak out when they saw a wolf with wings." Dean responded and drove onto the road.  
  
_'What!'_  Castiel said and snapped his head to face the driver. 'You can see my wings!'  
  
"Yeah Cass chill. I thought we could in that form." Dean said kinda freaked out and confused.  
  
_'No, Dean! In fact that's a form that even a spell can manifest them!"_ Castiel said no really happy.  
  
"Okay Cass okay. Look, we'll talk about this later alright man. I don't want to wreck Baby here okay. Well talk about this at the bunker." Dean said, looking to Cass fr a few seconds before turning back to the road. The wolf looked down, folding his wings to his back.  
  
_'Alright Dean.'_  He said and sighed. He looked back up to watch the road, not saying anything else.  
  
They drove in silence for about 30 minutes until Castiel broke it with a question.  
  
_'Dean, why exactly do we need to go to a bet store?'_  
  
"Well, you're technically a dog. And if Sam and I take you out into public with us, you're going to need a collar or else the police or some rando dog catcher will put you in the pound because you don't have a collar and a leash." Dean explained. Castiel pondered on that for a while.  
  
_'I'm not your pet Dean.'_  Castiel said.  
  
"I know what man. I'm just doing this so I don't lose you." Dean said, not even noticing he used the wrong noun. Cass didn't seem to notice either.  
  
_'I understand.'_  Castiel said.  
  
They made it into the nearest bar. Castiel had to wait in the car since no pets allowed. Luckily Dean knew exactly what he wanted so he was in and out of the store in a heartbeat. Dean got into the car and set the beer in the back seat.  
  
"The nearest pet store should be a few hours from here." Dean said starting the car. The wolf nodded. Castiel sniffed the air and turned to face the beer.  
__  
'You bought more pie.' Castiel stated.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Dean said, trying to lie.  
  
_'Dean, wolves have an amazing sense of smell. You bought pie.'_ The angel argued.  
  
"Okay, yes I did." The human responded and looked behind him, backing out of the parking spot then turning to get back into the road. "I'm almost out, sue me."  Castiel shook his head and looked out the window.  
  
After a couple hours they drove their way to a city. They haven't talked since Cass smelt the pie, they had nothing really to talk about. Of course Castiel wanted to question Dean more about being able to see his wings, but they both agreed to talk about that later ot the bunker.  
  
Dean parked the car at the pet store and got out, walking to the passenger side and let Castiel out. He jumped out the seat and onto the cement, next to Dean. The door closed and they headed towards the doors. Cass kept close to Dean, never been in these kind of stores, and not wanting to get lost.   
  
Dean pushed open the door and Castiel walked in, waiting from the Winchester to enter as well. Once he did the two headed for the dog section of the store and started looking for collars and tags.  
  
"Alright Cass, I'm going to guess you want blue." Dean said. The wolf tilted its head.  
  
_'Why would you assume that Dean?'_  He asked.  
  
"Well, pretty much every tie you've worn had blue on it." He stated.  
  
_'It does not matter.'_  
  
"Some help you are." The eldest Winchester mumbled. He searched over the colors and sizes of the collars. "Hmm. I don't see any larges. Come one." Dean said and headed for the front desk. Castiel looked at Dean and ran after him, stopping to walk beside him.  
  
The wolf and human walked up to the front desk, where a green eyed, and blonde haired lady, wearing a red vest and a name tag saying 'Teresa'. She looked up at Dean and smiled. "Hello, how may I help you today?" She asked. Her voice was happy and she wore a smile.  
  
"Yeah, you see, I came to notice that you don't have the right size in collars for my dog." Dean responded and motioned his head to the wolf next to him. Teresa looked over her desk and gasped seeing Cass.  
  
"Sir, you know that, that's a grey wolf?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah. I tamed him." Dean sort of told the truth. He had pretty much helped make Cass who he is. Teresa chuckled nervously.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but the larges are sold out. People have been come in with large animals all week. We'll have few ones in a few days." Teresa explained. Dean nodded.  
  
"Well, I'll at least get tags. I have an idea." Dean said and picked up a medium sized tag in the shape of a bone and walked over to the machine the engraved the metal.  **Castiel Winchester,** Dean put in the middle of the tag. He waited for it to do its thing before going back up to Teresa and paying for it.

"C'mon Cass." Dean said and started for the door and Castiel quickly followed.

They sat in the impala. Dean twiddled with the tag in his fingers. He placed it in his pocket and started the car again.  
_  
'Where are we going now?'_  Cass asked, turning to face Dean from the passenger seat.

"I said I had an idea. I'm going to use it." Dean said and pulled out of the pet store. They drove from a couple minutes, and Dean pulled into a clothes store. "I'll be right back." Dean said and hopped out the car and jogged inside. 

The eldest Winchester came back out of the store, a blue neck tie in his hand. The angel tilted his head when he saw it, really confused. Dean got back into the car and opened up the tie. He slipped it onto Castiel's neck and tightened it to a good size, carefull not to choke his friend. He took the tag out of his pocket and clipped it onto the tie.

"There. That looks good." Dean said and rubbed a finger down the makeshift collar. Castiel looked down at it.

_'Dean, are you sure this will work?'_

"All it needs to do is be around your neck and have tags." Dean explained and started the car again. "Lets get home before my pie goes bad." Dean said and smiled at Castiel.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long wait, school as been an issue. But Thanksgiving break is coming up, and I actually get a full week this year, so expect a another chapter soon.

Castiel and Dean returned to the bunker a few hours after getting Castiel's collar. They walked into the bunker, Castiel's tie hitting his leg and chest as he walked beside Dean. They walked into the bunker, beer in Dean's hand. Sammy sat in a chair, waiting for them. He didn't look to happy.  
  
"Where have you guys been?" He asked.  
  
"We were out of cold ones." Dean answered, heading to the kitchen to put them in the fridge.  
  
"And you didn't bother telling me?"   
  
"Sammy relax, it wasn't like I went on a hunt." Dean said with a sigh.  
  
"Yeah but-Cass what are you wearing?" Sam said, his attention leaving Dean and going to the grey wolf, wearing a blue tie around its neck.  
  
_'Dean said I needed it.'_  He explained.  
  
"Why?" The younger Winchester questioned his brother.  
  
"If he's going out in public with us, might as well make sure we don't get in trouble for him not have a leash and collar." Dean explained and placed the beers and pie in the fridge.  
  
"Dean, he's not a dog. He's uhh.... an angel." Sam said.  
  
_'Technically, an angel's grace trapped without a vessel taking on the form of a wolf.' Castiel_ corrected. Sam gave him a bitch face.  
  
"Look Sam, I know he can fly out and crap. But that would freak out some humans if they catch him, leave for a few minutes, then he's gone." Dean explained.  
  
"Dean, since when have you cared for Castiel so much?" Sam questioned. Dean scoffed.  
  
"Jee, I don't know Sam. Maybe it's because every friend we ever make dies, and Cass is the only one that's still alive." Dean said irritated.  
  
"Yeah Dean, I understand that. But you never really acted like this, not even towards Lisa." Samuel stated. Castiel watched the Winchesters argue, his head going back and forth, watching them speak. He eventually sat down, listening and watching the argument about Dean worrying about him.  
  
"What are you getting at Sammy?" Dean asked and stood straight, his face emotionless as he stared at his brother.  
  
"I don't know Dean. All I'm saying is that you're treating Cass different than normal."  
  
"What the hell do you want me to do Sam! He's a friggin' dog-wolf!" Dean said, correcting himself.  
  
"All I'm saying is-  
  
_'Does this argument need to continue?'_ Castiel asked. His ears were folded back. He didn't like what was happening, and the fact that this argument was practically about him. This was something he wished to avoid happening.  
  
Sam and Dean looked at him, completely forgetting that he was in the room with them. They stopped arguing. The eldest Winchester sighed.  
  
"Did you find anything on the tablet?"   
  
"Uh, no sadly. So we are no where near closer to doing... well, anything." Sam said sand sat down in one of the chairs.  
  
"No Kevin, no tablet translation. This is great." Dean said counting off some things that weren't going well. They sat in silence, trying to figure out what else to do, then an idea came to 'Samantha'.  
  
"Dean, remember when Kevin came back?" Sammy asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Kevin, he came back, as a ghost but, he can still read the tablets." Sam explained. Dean shook his head.  
  
"No, we screwed up that kid's life, we aren't messing with his after life." Dean rejected  
  
"Dean, it's the only plan we got."   
  
"Sam. No. Besides, who knows if Ms.Tran will let us see him after what happened."   
  
"We have to try. If Kevin can read the tablets, we can fix this demon crap, help Castiel, and go back to what we originally did."  The long haired man said. Dean thought it over. Every demon would get shoved back into hell, they could find Cass' vessel and get him better, and go back to killing rugarus, Wendigos, and other stuff. But that would mean angels would no longer be needed on Earth. Would they see Castiel again? He was still hunter by angels, he could stay with them until everything is settled, but then what?  
  
_'Dean!'_  Castiel called out, knocking the man out of his thoughts. Dean snapped his head to the wolf. The wolf was staring into his eyes, his jaw slightly hanging open.  _'Dean, are you okay?'_  Castiel asked him.   
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Dean said. He yawned and walked off to his room. Castiel tilted his head slightly. He didn't believe that one bit. The grey wolf shook its head.  
  
"He's been acting different after all this happened." Sam pointed out.  
  
_'Perhaps it would be wise if I left.'_ Cass said, dropping his head to look at his silver claws.  
  
"No Cass, it's fine. All of us are kinda stressed out right now." The Winchester yawned and stretched a little. "I'm heading to bed." Castiel nodded and watched the other human leave.  
  
Castiel walked around the bunker for a while. He worried about the Winchesters. He worried about Dean. Ever since his vessel was taken by demons, Dean has been worrying about him a lot more than normal. Castiel has no idea what they are doing to his vessel, if it's damaged, or just laying on a cold stone floor. For all he knew the demons could have been lying and it was still laying in the grass, lifeless. Someone my have found the lifeless body and taken it to the hospital. Then they'll realize the body is technically dead, and burn it, or something else. Then Castiel will be stuck like this forever.  
  
Cass whimpered slightly and shook the thoughts away. He didn't want that to happen. In Sam and Dean's perspective, he was their guardian angel. He had never used this power before, he didn't even know he had it after a talk with Gabriel at one point. Gabriel had an animal as well, it was a fox. The fox was known for mischief, just like Gabriel. The wolf represents loyalty and love. The power of the wolf brings forth instinct, intelligence, appetite for freedom, and awareness of the importance of social connections. The wolf is also a protector to it's loved ones.  
  
_'Perhaps that's why I'm so close with Dean.'_ Castiel thought to himself. The angel sighed and walked down the hall to Dean's room. He claws clicked against the wood of the floor. He came up to the Winchester's door, finding it closed. He scratched on the door, asking for entry. After three scratches he sat down, hearing footsteps come to the door.  
  
The door opened relieving Dean, he looked like he was getting ready for bed since his shirt was off. "What do you need Cass?" He asked. Castiel looked up at Dean.  
  
_'You and Sam agreed that I sleep here.'_  The angel reminded.  Dean shifted to the right to let him in.  
  
"Get in." He said. Castiel stood up and walked over to the side of the bed and sat back down. Dean closed the door and got in his bed. Castiel watched a little before laying down, rested his head on his paws.  
  
_'Rest well, Dean.'_  Castiel said.   
  
"Mmm, hmm." Dean responded, closing his eyes and falling to sleep.. Castiel stayed up thought. He watched over Dean for a few hours. it was around 11:30 when Castiel oddly yawned. He folded his wings to the fur of his back and snuggled his muzzle into his paws and fell asleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I know this was a short chapter, but let me get back into the groove, this is my first Supernatural/Destiel story. Let me know what you think.
> 
> And ooooh, Castiel sleeps now??????????


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epic fight scene!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly, wrote this out during school first, then edited it. It's how I do all my stories actually.

The next morning, Dean woke up with a groan. He sat up in his bed with his eyes still closed, too tired to open the just yet. When he sighed he opened them revealing a grey wolf standing right next to him on the floor, staring up at him.

"Jesus Cass." Dean jumped "What have I told you about that?" The wolf looked down and noticed his stance then stepped back a little.

_'My apologies.'_  Castiel said. Cass looked back up at the human.  _'Are you alright, Dean?'_

Dean, again, sighed. "Yeah Cass, just dandy." Dean answered.

_'I hear a sense of sarcasm.'_ Castiel said tilting his head.

"Don't worry about it." Dean responded. The wolf hesitantly nodded and walked to the door, staring up at the knob.

_'I long to have my vessel returned soon.'_  Castiel said with a sigh. Dean smirked.

"Having trouble with doors." Dean joked.

_'Very much so.'_ Castiel responded, not identifying the humor in Dean's voice.

Dean sighed again and got out of his bed. He twisted from left to right a few times to stretch before walking up to the door and opened it for Castiel.

The wolf exited the room with Dean, and they both headed to the main room, where Sam awaited, waiting for them.

"We going to see Kevin today?" Sam asked. Castiel walked over to a chair and sat beside it, closing his wings to his back. Dean stared at them for a few seconds and pondered to himself, why him? Why could he see the angel's wings and not his brother? That profound bond crap couldn't be the answer..... right?

"Yeah, I guess." Dean said. "Still think this is a bad idea, Sam."

"Well, it's the only idea." Sam stated. He looked over at Castiel. "Hey, are we bringing Cass?" The wolf lifted his head from hearing the name Dean gave him.

"Yeah, why wouldn't we? It's not like we can leave him here." Dean answered. "Well hit the road as soon as I frigging wake up."

"Alright, Dean."

After about thirty minutes, the boys and angel were dressed and ready to go. The three walked out to the impala, Castiel walking beside Dean. He stood by the back seat door and angel mojoed inside. Dean got inside along with Sam and the eldest Winchester turned around in his seat.

"I thought you needed doors opened for you?"

  
_'This saved time. We will discuss this later.'_  Castiel said as he sat behind the passenger seat. Dean sighed and faced the windshield and started the car.  
  
Long hours passed and it was around 2:18 PM. Castiel had managed to persuade the Winchesters to pull over and rest before they got into a crash.  
  
"Yeah, but what about you Cass?" Dean asked. Dogs, or any pets, weren't allowed in the motel.  
  
_'I'll be fine, Dean.'_  Cass assured.  
  
"Yeah but-"  
  
_'Dean, I said I'll be fine.'_  The angel interrupted.  
  
"Let's just go Dean. If he says he'll be fine, he'll be fine." Sam said, not wanting an argument to break out between his brother and a wolf.  
  
Dean sighed and opened the door. "Fine." He said and closed it. Sam exited as well, leaving Castiel alone in the back seat.  
  
The brothers entered the building and payed for their room, cash always of course, and entered their room, which was on the first floor.  
\-----------  
  
Castiel sat in the front seat he previously sat behind. He stared out the window, enjoying the view. Even the dullest of things seemed to interest him.  
  
The parking lot was dark and gloomy. The only light source was from the office of the hotel and some light poles that lit the road.   
  
Cass sat comfortably in the seat, and continued to stare out the window. He watchfully scanned over the small area. He yawned and laid down in the seat, keeping his head up so he could continue to look over the parking lot.  
  
A woman walked through the motel parking lot. Tall, and skinny, Dean would find her attractive. Castiel tilted his head slightly before quickly sitting up and leaned in slightly. She held a smirk to her lips, and a dog walked beside her. Not just any dog; a hell hound.  
  
'Demon' Castiel said with wide eyes. The hell hound took off running and the woman disappeared. Castiel's head turned to the locked door.  
\-------  
  
"Hello boys." Crowley greeted with his small smirk as he stood in the middle of the Winchesters' room.  
  
"Crowley." Dean glared. Sammy pulled out the demon blade from the back of his pants, staring the King of Hell down.  
  
"Where's your angel, Dean? He's got to be around." Crowley asked.  
  
"Why do you wanna know. I'm guessing you're not going to tell us where is body is are you." Dean said, keeping his eyes glued to the demon.  
  
"Oh, of course not. That is, if you don't give me the tablet." Crowley said.  
  
"We don't have it." Sam tried to lie.  
  
"You're a bad lair Sam, I know one of you has it. So lets compromise, you  can give me the tablet, or my mutt can take it." And as if on cue, the door busted down, and a hell hound came in, invisible like always.  
  
"Dammit." Dean mumbled and tried to pull out his gun filled with rock salt. Crowley noticed and pushed Dean against the wall with his powers and pinned him to it, knocking the air out of the Winchester.  
  
"Dean!" Sam said and started to walk towards the King of Hell. He never noticed the female the came up behind him and grabbed his blade, bringing it to his throat. Sam grunted and tried to keep the blade away form slitting his neck.  
  
Crowley sighed. "There. So, Dean. Where's my tablet?" Crowley asked and focused on the Winchester he had pined to the wall.  
  
"Bite me." He grunted out form lack of air and a pain in his chest.  
  
"I'm sure my dog will do that for me. I know, one of you has the bloody tablet. So where is it!"  
  
"You're wasting your time, Crowley." Sam quickly said. "Cass has it. He's long gone by now." Sam said, his mouth open and teeth clenched shut.  
  
The red eyed demon groaned. "Then I guess I have no need for you to now do I? Lunch time!" Crowley said and the hell hound approached Dean.  
  
The wood scraped as the hound's claws tug into it. Dean grunted and tried to reach for his spare gun, but his arms wouldn't move, his chest hurt to much as well, any kind of movement hurt it. The hell dog was about a foot and a half away from Dean, it slowly crouched down, ready to attack.  
  
Another howl entered the ears of everything in the room. A long howl that sounded close to they where they were.  
  
"What the bloody hell was that?" Crowley asked, knowing it wasn't a hell hound.  
  
The window smashed and bits of glass flew into the room. A grey wolf landed onto of the hell hound and instantly latched it's mouth onto the demon dog's neck, growling and snarling, clearly pissed.  
  
Castiel jumped off the hound, getting in between it and Dean, breathing heavily with each growl. Black blood from the hound rested on Cass' teeth and around his mouth. He stood protectively between the hell hound in Dean, glaring the hell creature down.  
  
"Bollocks." Crowley mumbled and disappeared, two seconds later Dean dropped to the floor.   
  
"Sweet. I get to kill two humans and watch a hell hound kill an angel." The girl said and pushed Sam towards the opposite wall and pinned him to it.  
  
Castiel leaped to the hell hound again, grabbing and biting at its neck. The hound slowly waled backwards, trying to drag Castiel off.  
  
The hell hound growled and bit onto Castiel's back, sicking it's sharp teeth into it, causing the wolf to yelp and scream. Dean could see why. The hound had grabbed onto a part of Castiel's wing, and red blood was oozing out of it, probably staining the hell hound's teeth.  
  
Castiel whimpered and release the hound and tried to move out of its grasp. Dean looked with worried eyes, beginning to think Castiel would get more hurt then he was already. The hound dragged the grey wolf towards the female demon. Castiel whimpered with every movement, trying to pull away. He lifted a paw to the hell creature's face, a claw digging into its eyes.  
  
The hell hound dropped Cass and stepped back, shaking its head back and forth. Castiel slowly got to his feet and stood up. He managed to breath the connection between Sam and the demon before leaping at her, knocking her down and biting at her neck. His teeth sunk in and the mean suit gasped and died.   
  
The hell hound stared Castiel down, growling. The wolf looked at the creature, invisible to Sam and Dean, and leaped at it. Castiel bit into the neck of the hell hound again, sinking his teeth deep into the neck and dug his claws into its chest. The dog's head stopped thrashing and whimpered out its last breath before collapsing to the floor.   
  
Castiel pulled away from the dead hell hound and looked at the female, who was also dead. The three were alone, in the destroyed room.  
  
Castiel wobbled on his feet a little, blood coming out of his neck and wing. His eye lids felt heavy. They closed slowly and he fell to the floor. He hear Dean call out to him before he became unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked that. I've been visualizing that hell hound vs Cass fight scene for weeks. I finally got it into the story!!!! Let me know what you thought about this.


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo my flyers, I hoped you enjoyed the last chapter, and I can't wait to see if you enjoy this one just as much. So kick back, relax, and read.

_Dean had watched the whole fight go down in awe and horror. His eyes went wide when Castiel collapsed to the floor, panic and worry spread through. Even though he only saw the horrific fight from one perspective, it was still terrifying. He had to help Castiel. The wolf angel wasn't moving and he was covered in blood, and Dean was pretty sure most of it wasn't from the hellhound. And that worried Dean the most_

_Dean has scrambled to his feet as quick as possible, and helped his brother up before picking up the bloody and unconscious wolf in his arms. His neck was oozing with crimson blood and his wings were missing their black feathers, while most were stained with the wolf's blood, an outline visible to show where the hellhound had grabbed him. His back had a few scratches on them from where the teeth when the hellhound grabbed his wing. Dean had made sure to avoid that._

_"Com'on Sammy!" Dean said and ran to the impala._  
_\-------_  
That was hours ago. Dean, Sam, and Castiel all were in the bunker once again. Dean had made Sam drive all night while he patched Castiel as much as he could in the back seat. Cass had a few bandages on his neck, which didn't do much good from the fur, but it was better than nothing.

Dean had started to worry. Once they had gotten back to the bunker, Dean went to find their duffel bag filled with aid supplies to mend the wounds better. And once Dean had they didn't seem to get better, but actually worse. The wounds on Cass' wing had started to oozed with more blood, including the gashes on his back, which Dean had though had gotten wider. His neck hadn't changed, so one less thing for the human to worry about.  
  
Dean now sat on his bed with Castiel's head in his lap, leaning against the head bored with a blood stained shirt and pants. He was cleaning out the dirt and grim from the wounds so they wouldn't get much worse than they already had. The human sighed worriedly and pulled the cloth away from Cass' bleeding wing, which was stained with blood and had turned completely pink. Dean's fingers were slightly pink from the blood as well, but he had no care in the world.   
  
He looked down at the sleeping wolf's head in his lap. Black blood outlined the wolf's jaw, indicating that a lot of blood had come from the demon dog. Cass reeked of the disgusting hellhound blood. Is had smelled as if something dead came back to life and died again.  
  
"Come one man, why aren't you healing?" He asked himself with a sad expression and went back to the cleaning. He never knew a hellhound's teeth could dig down into flesh so far. He knew that the punctures in Cass' flesh were going to need stitches. His fur around the bites were stained with blood, some of his own, and some from the hellhound. Cass shifted his head slightly and released a pained whimpered as he opened his dim blue eyes.  
__  
'Dean?'  Castiel struggled to ask with half open eyes. The Winchester sighed in relief that he woke up.  
  
"Hey Cass." Dean said with a forced smile. "How are you feeling?" He asked. Castiel closed his eyes again and snuggled his head into Dean's lap.  
  
_'Terrible.'_  He stated. Dean chuckled.  
  
"I've been there." He said. "Can you stand?" He asked.  
  
_'I can try.'_  He said. Dean picked him up and placed him on the floor. When Cass tried to stand he fell against Dean's chest, it was hard to stay afoot with his blood loss. Dean gently brought the wolf to his feet again. His legs wobbled noticeably but he stayed up fine. He looked to his wings which still looked demolished. Cass let out what sounded like an embarrassed whimper when he saw them.  
  
"I tried to fix your wings as best I could. It was a little hard since.... feathers." Dean explained with a shrug. Castiel nodded in understanding with a sigh.  
__  
' I understand. Thank you, Dean.'  He said. Dean nodded and inhaled a little and grimaced from the awful. He sighed.  
  
"Okay, lets take care of this." Dean said and started for the hallway, slowly followed behind by a curious and tired Castiel.  
  
_'Dean, what are we doing?'_  The angel wolf asked.  
  
"Your fur is stained with blood, and you stink." Dean said and opened the bathroom door. "While we take care of this, we can talk about you popping into my car."  
  
Castiel sighed and nodded in understanding.  _'Yes, Dean.'_  He said and followed Dean into the bunker's bathroom. Once they got into the small room, the elder Winchester clicked on the light switch and kneeled by the tub, then leaned over it and turned on the warm water.  
  
"Alright, get in." Dean ordered.  
  
_'Dean, what are we doing?'_  
  
"Just get in." He said again slightly annoyed. Cass said nothing and walked over to the shower. He placed his paws on the top and hopped over to the other side, splashing a little water to the sides of the cream colored plastic.  
  
As the water lightly splashed, a few drops of the liquid landed onto Dean's clothes, but he honestly didn't care. The grey wolf looked around the tub as the water level slowly rises over his blood soaked paws. He had never done something like this before, it was odd and new to him.  
  
"Alright Cass, sit down." Dean said and pulled some soap out of the cabinet from under the sink. Th blue eyed wolf hesitantly sat down into the warm water. The relaxing liquid quickly dampened his darkened fur. He lightly swished his tail from under the water to remove the dirt and blood from it.  
  
Dean leaned over and turned off the running water, then removed the tie from Cass' neck. Cass watched as a few droplets dripped from the drain and allowed Dean to remove his tags. Dean pulled out a small bowl and swished it in the water to fill if before pouring all the liquid onto Castiel's head. The walk folded his ears back and shook his head in surprise. The water splashed across the room, most of the water hit Dean in the face.  
  
"Hey hey hey! You're the one suppose to get wet, not me." Dean smiled as he turned his head. Cass looked at Dean with his now dark wet ears folded back.  
  
' _My apologizes._ ' He said and looked down. Dean filled the bowl and poured the water on to the wolf again.  
  
"It's fine." He said and poured more water onto the wolf a couple more times.  
  
Cass relaxed after the second soak of the warm water. It felt soothing as it poured over his his tender and sensitive wounds. The warmth of the water relaxed his muscles and mad Cass relax as well, starting to enjoy the bath that he was receiving. He sighed happily as another bowl of water poured onto him.  
  
"Okay." Dean started. "Whats up with you? You need help opening doors but you just pop into the impala no problem?" He asked. The wolf sighed and looked down, a few drops of water running off his nose.  
  
_'My grace is burning out, just like Sam said. Being in this state weakens me. It's another reason angels rarely go into this form. You opening the doors was a way to reserve it for more important needs, such as protecting you and Sam from the demon.'_  Castiel explained.  
  
"So you knew this would happen... and you lied to us." Dean said and roughly pored more water onto Cass' head. The wolf folded his ears back.  
  
_'Yes. I'm sorry Dean, but I didn't want you and Sam to hurt yourselves to help me.'_  He said.  
  
"Dammit Cass, would you quit worrying about us and worry about yourself for once!" Dean said then sighed out of frustration.   
  
_'I'm sorry.'_  Cass apologized.  
  
"Shut up Cass." He said. "This might sting." The Winchester said as he squirted some soap into his hand. He placed it away from Cass' gash on his back and started to rub it into his blood stained fur. Cass cringed from the pain as Dean spread the soap into the open mark onto his back, letting out a pained whimper.  
  
Dean sighed sadly and tried to be careful around the bite, but he had to clean it out as well. He carefully rubbed around the wound so clean it out, causing the wolf's eyes to close from the pain. The human continued to wash the wolf, trying to scrub out all the dirt and blood, causing the once white soap to turn grey and dark, much like the water as well. Dean grabbed fresh water from the drain to rinse out the soap, draining out the dirty water as he gathered the fresh water.  
  
Cass was fully rinsed out from the soap, now soaking wet, resisting the urge to shake it out. Dean stood up and grabbed a red towel from the small closet. He came back over and patted the tub to silently say 'get out'.  
  
The wolf looked where Dean touched the tub, placing his front paws onto the top and jumped over, just like he did to get inside the small area. He shook lightly, irritated from the water dripping off his fur. Dean waited for him to finish then placed the towel onto the angel, starting to dry out the water with the natural red cloth.  
  
Castiel awkwardly stood like that. The irritated flesh of the wound stinging again as Dean tried to dry out his clean, light grey, coconut smelling fur. Cass had his paws a good distance away from each other to keep himself from falling over. He already had trouble staying straight up, this wasn't helping him at all.  
  
Dean pulled the damp towel away and fixed a clump of fur the stood up on the wolf's back. He smiled when Cass was clean and coconut replaced the smell of death. He placed a hand on his side. His fur was soft and still a little damp. He closed his eyes and yawned.  
  
"Okay, that's a sign." He said and slowly got to his feet, using the wall for support. Cass looked up at him, if he was in his vessel he would be using the wall to stand as well. He was tired and just wanted to get back to sleep. That battle drained him from his strength.  
__  
'A sign for what?'  The damp furred angel asked.  
  
"A sign that I need sleep, and so do you. Since your grace is burning out, that means you wont heal, which means you'll need all the strength you can get." Dean explained. Cass nodded slowly. Dean was going to do every thing he could to keep him safe now that he knew the truth.  
  
_'I understand.'_  The blue eyed angel said with a soft and light sigh. Dean nodded silently and started walking back to his room, slowly being followed my the angel. Dean flicked off the light switch just before he left. Cass followed out the door and into Dean's room.  
  
Once Dean and Cass walked in, the Winchester closed the door and removed his pants, dropping them to the floor beside his bed and got into bed. The cool sheets soothing him to sleep, and the memory foam mattress bringing him comfort.  
  
Castiel curled up on the floor beside the bed. He lay his chin on his left paw and sighed. He shook a little from his slightly wet fur making him a little cold. He nuzzled his nose into his paw and closed his eyes in an attempt to fall asleep.  
  
Dean Winchester opened his eyes and looked at the wolf. He watched him shiver slightly and try to keep himself warm by bringing his wings around himself. The human sighed and sat up, causing the mattress to wiggle.   
  
"Cass." He said. The wolf opened his eyes and looked up to the shortened version of his name being called. "Come on." He said and patted his bed. Cass yawned and shifted his paws to push himself off the floor. He quickly jumped onto the bed, making it shake from the extra weight. He slowly walked over towards Dean, stepping over his blankets, and his paws sinking into the mattress from the foam.  
  
The wolf curled into the spot where Dean told him to go to. Cass smiled and sighed again, nuzzling his head into a blanket, the heat of it bringing him warmth. A small grin formed onto Dean's face. He lightly pet the back of Cass' neck, avoiding the bite mark as he did so. He yawned again and lay back down onto the bed, getting comfortable in it before drifting off to sleep, followed for the first time, by Castiel.  
_Dean had watched the whole fight go down in awe and horror. His eyes went wide when Castiel collapsed to the floor, panic and worry spread through. Even though he only saw the horrific fight from one perspective, it was still terrifying. He had to help Castiel. The wolf angel wasn't moving and he was covered in blood, and Dean was pretty sure most of it wasn't from the hellhound. And that worried Dean the most_  
  
_Dean has scrambled to his feet as quick as possible, and helped his brother up before picking up the bloody and unconscious wolf in his arms. His neck was oozing with crimson blood and his wings were missing their black feathers, while most were stained with the wolf's blood, an outline visible to show where the hellhound had grabbed him. His back had a few scratches on them from where the teeth when the hellhound grabbed his wing. Dean had made sure to avoid that._  
  
_"Com'on Sammy!" Dean said and ran to the impala._  
_\-------_  
That was hours ago. Dean, Sam, and Castiel all were in the bunker once again. Dean had made Sam drive all night while he patched Castiel as much as he could in the back seat. Cass had a few bandages on his neck, which didn't do much good from the fur, but it was better than nothing.  
  
Dean had started to worry. Once they had gotten back to the bunker, Dean went to find their duffel bag filled with aid supplies to mend the wounds better. And once Dean had they didn't seem to get better, but actually worse. The wounds on Cass' wing had started to oozed with more blood, including the gashes on his back, which Dean had though had gotten wider. His neck hadn't changed, so one less thing for the human to worry about.  
  
Dean now sat on his bed with Castiel's head in his lap, leaning against the head bored with a blood stained shirt and pants. He was cleaning out the dirt and grim from the wounds so they wouldn't get much worse than they already had. The human sighed worriedly and pulled the cloth away from Cass' bleeding wing, which was stained with blood and had turned completely pink. Dean's fingers were slightly pink from the blood as well, but he had no care in the world.   
  
He looked down at the sleeping wolf's head in his lap. Black blood outlined the wolf's jaw, indicating that a lot of blood had come from the demon dog. Cass reeked of the disgusting hellhound blood. Is had smelled as if something dead came back to life and died again.  
  
"Come one man, why aren't you healing?" He asked himself with a sad expression and went back to the cleaning. He never knew a hellhound's teeth could dig down into flesh so far. He knew that the punctures in Cass' flesh were going to need stitches. His fur around the bites were stained with blood, some of his own, and some from the hellhound. Cass shifted his head slightly and released a pained whimpered as he opened his dim blue eyes.  
__  
'Dean?'  Castiel struggled to ask with half open eyes. The Winchester sighed in relief that he woke up.  
  
"Hey Cass." Dean said with a forced smile. "How are you feeling?" He asked. Castiel closed his eyes again and snuggled his head into Dean's lap.  
  
_'Terrible.'_  He stated. Dean chuckled.  
  
"I've been there." He said. "Can you stand?" He asked.  
  
_'I can try.'_  He said. Dean picked him up and placed him on the floor. When Cass tried to stand he fell against Dean's chest, it was hard to stay afoot with his blood loss. Dean gently brought the wolf to his feet again. His legs wobbled noticeably but he stayed up fine. He looked to his wings which still looked demolished. Cass let out what sounded like an embarrassed whimper when he saw them.  
  
"I tried to fix your wings as best I could. It was a little hard since.... feathers." Dean explained with a shrug. Castiel nodded in understanding with a sigh.  
__  
' I understand. Thank you, Dean.'  He said. Dean nodded and inhaled a little and grimaced from the awful. He sighed.  
  
"Okay, lets take care of this." Dean said and started for the hallway, slowly followed behind by a curious and tired Castiel.  
  
_'Dean, what are we doing?'_  The angel wolf asked.  
  
"Your fur is stained with blood, and you stink." Dean said and opened the bathroom door. "While we take care of this, we can talk about you popping into my car."  
  
Castiel sighed and nodded in understanding.  _'Yes, Dean.'_  He said and followed Dean into the bunker's bathroom. Once they got into the small room, the elder Winchester clicked on the light switch and kneeled by the tub, then leaned over it and turned on the warm water.  
  
"Alright, get in." Dean ordered.  
  
_'Dean, what are we doing?'_  
  
"Just get in." He said again slightly annoyed. Cass said nothing and walked over to the shower. He placed his paws on the top and hopped over to the other side, splashing a little water to the sides of the cream colored plastic.  
  
As the water lightly splashed, a few drops of the liquid landed onto Dean's clothes, but he honestly didn't care. The grey wolf looked around the tub as the water level slowly rises over his blood soaked paws. He had never done something like this before, it was odd and new to him.  
  
"Alright Cass, sit down." Dean said and pulled some soap out of the cabinet from under the sink. Th blue eyed wolf hesitantly sat down into the warm water. The relaxing liquid quickly dampened his darkened fur. He lightly swished his tail from under the water to remove the dirt and blood from it.  
  
Dean leaned over and turned off the running water, then removed the tie from Cass' neck. Cass watched as a few droplets dripped from the drain and allowed Dean to remove his tags. Dean pulled out a small bowl and swished it in the water to fill if before pouring all the liquid onto Castiel's head. The walk folded his ears back and shook his head in surprise. The water splashed across the room, most of the water hit Dean in the face.  
  
"Hey hey hey! You're the one suppose to get wet, not me." Dean smiled as he turned his head. Cass looked at Dean with his now dark wet ears folded back.  
  
' _My apologizes._ ' He said and looked down. Dean filled the bowl and poured the water on to the wolf again.  
  
"It's fine." He said and poured more water onto the wolf a couple more times.  
  
Cass relaxed after the second soak of the warm water. It felt soothing as it poured over his his tender and sensitive wounds. The warmth of the water relaxed his muscles and mad Cass relax as well, starting to enjoy the bath that he was receiving. He sighed happily as another bowl of water poured onto him.  
  
"Okay." Dean started. "Whats up with you? You need help opening doors but you just pop into the impala no problem?" He asked. The wolf sighed and looked down, a few drops of water running off his nose.  
  
_'My grace is burning out, just like Sam said. Being in this state weakens me. It's another reason angels rarely go into this form. You opening the doors was a way to reserve it for more important needs, such as protecting you and Sam from the demon.'_  Castiel explained.  
  
"So you knew this would happen... and you lied to us." Dean said and roughly pored more water onto Cass' head. The wolf folded his ears back.  
  
_'Yes. I'm sorry Dean, but I didn't want you and Sam to hurt yourselves to help me.'_  He said.  
  
"Dammit Cass, would you quit worrying about us and worry about yourself for once!" Dean said then sighed out of frustration.   
  
_'I'm sorry.'_  Cass apologized.  
  
"Shut up Cass." He said. "This might sting." The Winchester said as he squirted some soap into his hand. He placed it away from Cass' gash on his back and started to rub it into his blood stained fur. Cass cringed from the pain as Dean spread the soap into the open mark onto his back, letting out a pained whimper.  
  
Dean sighed sadly and tried to be careful around the bite, but he had to clean it out as well. He carefully rubbed around the wound so clean it out, causing the wolf's eyes to close from the pain. The human continued to wash the wolf, trying to scrub out all the dirt and blood, causing the once white soap to turn grey and dark, much like the water as well. Dean grabbed fresh water from the drain to rinse out the soap, draining out the dirty water as he gathered the fresh water.  
  
Cass was fully rinsed out from the soap, now soaking wet, resisting the urge to shake it out. Dean stood up and grabbed a red towel from the small closet. He came back over and patted the tub to silently say 'get out'.  
  
The wolf looked where Dean touched the tub, placing his front paws onto the top and jumped over, just like he did to get inside the small area. He shook lightly, irritated from the water dripping off his fur. Dean waited for him to finish then placed the towel onto the angel, starting to dry out the water with the natural red cloth.  
  
Castiel awkwardly stood like that. The irritated flesh of the wound stinging again as Dean tried to dry out his clean, light grey, coconut smelling fur. Cass had his paws a good distance away from each other to keep himself from falling over. He already had trouble staying straight up, this wasn't helping him at all.  
  
Dean pulled the damp towel away and fixed a clump of fur the stood up on the wolf's back. He smiled when Cass was clean and coconut replaced the smell of death. He placed a hand on his side. His fur was soft and still a little damp. He closed his eyes and yawned.  
  
"Okay, that's a sign." He said and slowly got to his feet, using the wall for support. Cass looked up at him, if he was in his vessel he would be using the wall to stand as well. He was tired and just wanted to get back to sleep. That battle drained him from his strength.  
__  
'A sign for what?'  The damp furred angel asked.  
  
"A sign that I need sleep, and so do you. Since your grace is burning out, that means you wont heal, which means you'll need all the strength you can get." Dean explained. Cass nodded slowly. Dean was going to do every thing he could to keep him safe now that he knew the truth.  
  
_'I understand.'_  The blue eyed angel said with a soft and light sigh. Dean nodded silently and started walking back to his room, slowly being followed my the angel. Dean flicked off the light switch just before he left. Cass followed out the door and into Dean's room.  
  
Once Dean and Cass walked in, the Winchester closed the door and removed his pants, dropping them to the floor beside his bed and got into bed. The cool sheets soothing him to sleep, and the memory foam mattress bringing him comfort.  
  
Castiel curled up on the floor beside the bed. He lay his chin on his left paw and sighed. He shook a little from his slightly wet fur making him a little cold. He nuzzled his nose into his paw and closed his eyes in an attempt to fall asleep.  
  
Dean Winchester opened his eyes and looked at the wolf. He watched him shiver slightly and try to keep himself warm by bringing his wings around himself. The human sighed and sat up, causing the mattress to wiggle.   
  
"Cass." He said. The wolf opened his eyes and looked up to the shortened version of his name being called. "Come on." He said and patted his bed. Cass yawned and shifted his paws to push himself off the floor. He quickly jumped onto the bed, making it shake from the extra weight. He slowly walked over towards Dean, stepping over his blankets, and his paws sinking into the mattress from the foam.  
  
The wolf curled into the spot where Dean told him to go to. Cass smiled and sighed again, nuzzling his head into a blanket, the heat of it bringing him warmth. A small grin formed onto Dean's face. He lightly pet the back of Cass' neck, avoiding the bite mark as he did so. He yawned again and lay back down onto the bed, getting comfortable in it before drifting off to sleep, followed for the first time, by Castiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo my flyers, I am SOOO sorry for the long wait. I honestly didn't want to type for a while, that's all I have to say.
> 
> -Buttergriffin332


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CAAAAAAN YOU FEEEELLL THE LOOOOVE TONIIIGHT!!!!!

The next morning came around. Sam had already woken up for his morning jog, coffee, and breakfast. While he was out he picked up some needed supplies, such as extra salt, a few iron related items, rock salt, and a machete sharpener. The most likely needed supplies in the near future, you never know what you’re going to hunt until the last minute in this business.

Sam looked and noticed that Castiel and his brother Dean weren't up yet. Sam sighed and set down his mug of coffee and started for the room the wolf and human were sharing.

The Winchester walked down the long hallway, the small wall lights illuminating the walk way, his shadow following behind him. Sam didn’t understand why Dean had to pick the room the furthest down the hallway, then again, he shouldn’t talk, his own room was even further down from Dean’s.

Sam stopped when he came to the wooden door that closed off Dean’s room. He lifted his arm and made a fist and knocked three times on the door the waited for an answer. He got silence as an answer and knocked again, still silence. He sighed and slowly opened the door and peered inside. His eyes widened from what he saw.

Castiel had his head laying on Dean’s chest while Dean had his arm wrapped around the wolf’s back. Just seeing Cass on the bed surprised him, but to see the two snuggling make him freak out even more! When did Dean let dogs on his bed, and cuddle with them? He knew Cass saved his life yesterday, but come one, Dean wasn’t exactly the cuddly type.

Sam chuckled at the sight and rolled his eyes. There were two things he could do here, wake them up and embarrassed the crap out of the both them, or close the door and let them sleep. Sam sighed and slowly closed the door. Castiel needed his sleep and so did Dean, he stayed up all night with Cass to make sure he’ll be okay. Sam actually smiled, seeing the two of them looked kinda cute. He walked back down the hallway, back the main area.

He sat in one of the wooden chairs and looked at the angel tablet. Crowley knew they were going to look for Kevin to translate the tablet………. which meant………….. he’s going for Kevin. That means Ms. Tran would be in trouble. And once Crowley finds what Kevin is attached to, he’ll burn it and Kevin will disappear and they’ll never be able to translate the tablets and the demons and angels will never be sent back to heaven and hell.

Sam’s eyes widened and gasped. He grabbed Dean’s keys and ran out of the bunker, running to the impala and hopping inside. He quickly put in the key, bringing the car to life, and pulled out, speeding to Ms. Tran’s house.  
**\-------  
** Dean slowly opened his eyes, focusing his eyes into the ceiling of his room. He yawned and tried to sit up, until he noticed something on his chest. He looked down and noticed Cass’ head on his chest. His eyes widened from the sight. He looked over and saw his arm wrapped around the canine. His fingers lightly dug into the grey fur, then smiled. It was nice and soft, and coconut smelling. Castiel snuggled into Dean’s chest then exhaling tiredly. Dean smiled and lightly pat the top of the wolf’s head.

Castiel lifted his head up with half open blue eyes. He looked behind himself to see Dean wearing a soft smile on his face. The wolf noticed the position he was in, this wasn’t really normal from Dean or himself. Cass quickly  got up and jumped off the bed in embarrassment. He curled up by the side of the bed, tucking his wings to the side. Dean sat up and looked to Cass quite confused. It felt nice to be cuddled up next to him. He felt warm, safe…… and actually happy. More happy than being with Sam, or finding dad.

Wait? Did he just think that? No chick flick moments! He’s Dean firgin Winchester! And besides, he’s a guy, and when Cass gets his vessel back, he’ll technically be a guy too. He was a best friend, and a brother to him. Liking Castiel like that way was just like kissing Sam and telling him the same thing.

But still………… he felt warm inside. Being with the angel, he felt different than before. Castiel had always risked his life for the Winchesters, and died a few times because of it. But now that there hasn’t been any more signs of God, who knows if Cass would come back again if he died one more time. But this time, he almost died, trying to kill a hell hound and a demon at the same time. It scared Dean, he almost lost Castiel.

Now that the angel saved his life…. again, but this time, he lied to try to save them as well. This meant Castiel cared for them. Like Bobby cared for them.

“Cass? What’s wrong?” Dean asked the wolf s it curled into a ball at the foot of the bed, pressing his black wings to his sides, being careful with his hurt one.

 _‘I… I-I thought you would yell from the position we were in.’_  The wolf responded to the question.

“Come back up here. You were fine.” The hunter corrected him. The wolf lifted his head and looked at Dean.

 _‘Really?’_  He questioned him. Dean grinned and nodded in reply.

Cass stood up on his feet, falling back down from his back. He quickly got back up to his feet and jumped onto the bed before he fell again. He crawled over to Dean, laying next to him like he did last night.

Dean sighed and thought more about his feelings for Castiel. Cass had said that he and him shared a ‘profound bond’. What the hell does that even mean exactly? But Cass had saved Dean’s life more times than he could count. Dean cared for Castiel just like he cared for Sam. But his feelings were different for the angel. Dean cared- loved- Sam, like family; a brother. But his love for Cass was different. It has always been changing over the years. Such as when they first met, when he was trying to talk to Sam when Lucifer possessed him, to the time the leviathans took over Cass, to when he came back as Emanuel and went crazy after taking Sam’s pain. Then when Cass turned human and died from April. He almost cried, he watched Cass die and he was too late to save.

Dean would have done anything to bring Castiel back to life. Sell his soul, threaten to kill Crowley, or hunt down Metatron. But he would come up with a plan to bring the once angel back to life. But luckily Sam was possessed by Gadreel. Even if that son of a bitch killed Kevin, he did come in handy.

Dean sighed and looked at Castiel. “Cass. I want to thank you. For always being there for Sam and I. For watching out for us.” Dean smiled. Cass nodded.

 _'I'll always try to watch out for you. I care for you want want nothing to happen.'_  Castiel told him. Dean sighed, he might as well get this over with.  
  
"Cass. God, how do I say this? I love you. Okay! There, I said it. I care for you too, like I do Sam, but different! Like how I car for Lisa!" Dean quickly said. He slammed his eyes shut in embarrassment. Here he is, Dean Winchester. Admitting to a dog that he loves him like he did Lisa.  
  
Even though Dean couldn't see it, but Cass' ears were perked with joy and happiness. He had felt the same way for Dean. That's why he always came when he called, and was always there to save him. God had told him what love was after he was resurrected the first time. He told him what love meant, and what his feelings towards Dean really were and what they meant.  
  
_'I....I love you too, Dean."_  Castiel said. Dean slowly opened his green eyes and looked at the grey wolf.  
  
"You do?" He asked. "Cass, do you even underst-"  
  
_'God explained it to me after Lucifer imploded me. He explained my feelings, and what they were. He told me why I was getting too close to you. He also explained our profound bond to me. It was put there after I raised you from perdition. He explained it as a connection we have. The bond his the reason why only you can see my wings. It's a connection between out minds and bodies. We'll be able to think to each other, a silent way to speak without anyone listening. I'll be able to hear your prayers from long distances, even through wardings. It connects us.'_  Castiel explained.  
  
"So that's why you come to me more than Sam, you're too far away to hear him." Dean said. Castiel nodded. Dean chuckled. He had no response, they both just told each other that they love them. So what exactly does that make them?  
  
_'Dean, so what exactly is this?'_  Castiel asked. Dean shrugged.  
  
"The relationship? We'll go over that once your vessel is back." Dean smiled and pet his angel's head.  
**\-------**  
Sam sped all the way down the highway. Only closing down for cops. He sped stop lights, and stop signs. He always parked away where know one could see him to change the license plate after he ran a few lights. He had to get to Kevin before it was too late. If Crowley was trying to get the tablet, then he knows that if they have them, they can read them. Meaning Crowley's next job was to go after Kevin and his mother. And Sam had to be there to stop him. This is their last chance to put an end to all this demon angel crap.


End file.
